The present invention relates generally to a device for use in medical procedures and, more particularly, to a novel device for securing a portion of a medical appliance such as a tube or the like to a patient during a medical procedure.
During certain medical procedures, it is necessary to rapidly secure a medical appliance such as a tube or the like in place on a patient. The medical appliance must be securely fastened so that it can be maintained in the proper position during the entire procedure. An example of a procedure requiring rapid and secure fastening of a medical appliance would be the application of an endotracheal tube to a patient. The placing and securement of a tube such as an endotracheal tube is complicated by the fact that the personnel securing such tubes are typically wearing gloves which hinder the manipulation of the tube and the securing means.
In the past, the person applying a medical appliance, such as an endotracheal tube, was required to secure it with tape from a conventional roll of tape. This procedure is very difficult because the person placing the tube must maintain it in the proper position while at the same time trying to orient and apply the tape to the patient in a manner that will hold the tube in the desired place. Among the drawbacks of that procedure are the necessity of the person applying the tube having to manipulate the tape from a roll and the problems caused by the conventional tape adhering to the fingers or gloves of the person attempting to secure the tube to the patient.
Thus, many difficulties are encountered in the prior art in attempting to quickly and effectively secure a medical appliance such as a tube or the like to a patient. The present invention recognizes and addresses the foregoing disadvantages, and others, of previously known means of securing medical appliances such as tubes and the like to patients.